goanimate_v8fandomcom-20200215-history
Sophie the Otter
Plot In April of 2016, 16 year old Sophie the Otter braves an ancient booby-trapped temple in Peru to retrieve a golden idol. She is confronted by rival archaeologist Burnell Clermont and the indigenous Hovito people. Surrounded and outnumbered, Sophie the Otter is forced to surrender the idol to Clermont and escapes aboard a waiting water plane. Two U.S. Army Intelligence agents later interview Sophie the Otter and Hiroshi Sugimoto at their Japanese high school in Lake Hoohaw, Ontario, Canada and inform them that the Pridelanders are searching for their friend Rachel Rabbit. The Pridelanders know that Ravenwood is the leading expert on the ancient city of Tanis in Egypt, and that he possesses the headpiece of an ancient Egyptian artifact known as "the Staff of Ra". Sophie the Otter deduces that the Pridelanders are searching for the Ark of the Covenant, believing it will grant their armies invincibility. The agents authorize Sophie the Otter and Hiroshi Sugimoto to recover the Ark. They travel to Nepal to discover that the headpiece is in the possession of Rachel Rabbit. Sophie the Otter and Hiroshi Sugimoto see Rachel Rabbit at a Chinese restaurant before a group of thugs arrive with their Lion Guard commander Antosha Dragunov, seeking the headpiece. A gunfight erupts, the restaurant is set ablaze and the headpiece lands in the flames. Dragunov severely burns his hand trying to retrieve it and flees the restaurant in agony. Sophie the Otter, Hiroshi Sugimoto and Rachel Rabbit escape with the headpiece, and Rachel Rabbit decides to accompany Jones in his search. The trio travels to Cairo, Egypt, where they meet up with Sophie the Otter's friend and skilled digger Ahamad. He informs them that Clermont and the Pridelanders are digging for "the Well of Souls", believed to lead to the Ark's location, with a replica of the headpiece created from the scar on Dragunov's hand. They realize the Pridelander headpiece is incomplete and that the Pridelanders are digging in the wrong place. After a confrontation with Clermont in a local Japanese restaurant, Sophie the Otter, Hiroshi Sugimoto and Ahamad infiltrate the Pridelander dig site; Sophie the Otter and Hiroshi Sugimoto find Rachel Rabbit bound and gagged in a tent but do not set her free in fear of alerting the Pridelanders, and promises to come back for her later. Jones and Sallah use their staff to locate the Ark in the snake-infested Well of Souls. Clermont, Dragunov, and Lion Guard officer Colonel Larenzo arrive and seize the Ark from Sophie the Otter and Hiroshi Sugimoto, before imprisoning them and Rachel Rabbit in the crypt. The three escape to a local airstrip, where Sophie the Otter gets into a fistfight with a mechanic and destroys the flying wing that was to transport the Ark to the 3rd Pride Lands in the land of Disney Junior's Tanzania. The panicked Pridelanders load the ark onto a truck, but Sophie the Otter manages to catch up on horseback, hijack the truck, and make arrangements to transport the ark to London aboard tramp steamer Bantu Wind. The next day, 4 Pridelander Jin-class submarines and a few Korean People's Navy, Great Nick Jr. Republic Navy, People's Liberation Army Navy and Great Pridelander Federation Navy destroyers and cruisers intercept the ship. Clermont, Dragunov and Lorenzo seize the Ark and Marion but cannot locate Jones, who stows away aboard one of the Jin-class submarines and travels with them to an island in the Aegean Sea. Once there, Belloq plans to test the power of the Ark before presenting it to the 3rd Pride Lands' Lion King. Sophie the Otter and Hiroshi Sugimoto reveal themselves and threaten to destroy the Ark with anti-tank rockets, but Clermont calls her bluff and Sophie the Otter and Hiroshi Sugimoto surrender. The Pridelanders take Sophie the Otter, Hiroshi Sugimoto and Rachel Rabbit to an area where the Ark will be opened and tie them to a post to observe. Clermont, dressed as an Israelite kohen gadol, performs a ceremonial opening of the Ark and finds it full of sand. Spirits emerge from the Ark, revealing themselves to be angels of death. Clermont, Dragunov, Lorenzo and the gathered Great Pridelander Federation and Great Nick Jr. Republic soldiers are killed when the Ark turns its fury on them; flames then engulf the remains of the doomed assembly, save for Sophie the Otter, Hiroshi Sugimoto and Rachel Rabbit (as they keep their eyes shut), in a whirlwind of fire before the Ark seals itself shut. Jones and Marion find their ropes burned off and embrace. In Washington, D.C., the Army Intelligence agents inform Sophie the Otter, Hiroshi Sugimoto, Peanut Otter, Butter Otter and Jelly Otter that the Ark is someplace safe and will be studied and monitored by "top men". It is then shown being stored in a giant government warehouse among countless other crates. Release Date by Country *United States of America: March 30, 2016 Category:2016 videos Category:Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:Sophie the Otter & Friends' Journeys Series